


Gaming Fleshlight

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, Famiky, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: Father using his daughter while she’s playing a game.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Gaming Fleshlight

She was sitting by her computer playing an online game just relaxing, skin against the soft and comfortable lofty chair.

She heard a knock on the wall from the entrance to her room, turning her head to look at it.

There stood her father,completely naked and with a pointing erection. He had a calming expression on his face, looking at her while holding his cock, slowly jerking it.

“Are you in a game right now?” He asked his daughter, walking towards her.

She turned back to the screen. “Yeah. Do you have to go right now or can it wait?”

He chuckled. “Well I have to use you right now but I’ll let you keep playing.” He answered, standing next to the chair she was in. “Stand up a bit.” He told her, his hands now on her hips. She could feel the sticky pre on his fingers.

As she half-way stood up, he got in behind her and sat down. 

He started to lower his daughter back down in his lap, his cock sliding into her ass. She tried her hardest to focus on the game, biting her lip.

“Thank you honey, I’ll make due from here.” He told her happily, kissing her cheek.

She felt his warm, hairy and sweaty stomach and chest along her back, which felt very comforting to her.

Ever since her dad started to use her she has stopped wearing clothes while at home to give him easier access, which she didn’t mind as she wanted to help him as much as she could.

His cock made a clear outline on her stomach, which he started to rub. Essentially masturbating through her body to not disturb her too much while playing.

“I think you’re really cute, dad.” She told him suddenly.

He chuckled again. “And why is that, dear?” He asked, intrigued.

“Well even when you’re really fucking me you’re still using my body, just to let me play.” She continued.

“As long as I get to cum inside of you then I can take it slow sometimes.” He answered. “You’ve been keeping track of how long you’ve played right? Remember the deal?” He asked, a bit teasing.

“Of course. 2 hours. Dad I still think the rule of every 1 minute of playing means 5 minutes of rimming you is waaay too generous!” She exclaimed to him. 

Of course, every moment of playing was a moment spent  _ not  _ on her knees pleasing her dad’s cock, and she thought that the trade off of rimming him for 5 minutes per 1 minute passed was far too stacked in her favour, her original offer being 20 minutes.

“Oh trust my baby it’s alright with me. So that’s 10 hours so far? Want to chip away on that tomorrow? I got some taxes to shift through and it’d be great to use your face as a stool during it.” He explained to her, petting her cheek.

“I’d love too, dad!” She responded cheerfully, pressing the back of her head contently into his chest.

“Also, I heard you and mom talking about me becoming your full time urinal soon too, when will that happen?” She asked, excitedly.

“I just love how excited you are about it sweetie! We’ll start training you for that any day now.” He responded, hugging her.

After a few more minutes he came into her, but he kept his cock inside until she was finished playing.

When they were both done they went down to the couch, the daughter sitting on the floor between her fathers legs licking and sucking on his cock and balls to get him hard again as fast as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting off some writing rust don’t mind me :)


End file.
